Who or What is Kodo
by Salem4ver
Summary: this story is about a old OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **Legend**

Many years ago, Sparta created a powerful creature with a bloodthirst for killing. The Zodiac Chimera, they called it. Under the influence of Hades, the Zodiac Chimera, named Kodo fought many battles against Athena. The creature did not want to fight. It learned things and its brain became a brain that was like a human. Kodo has the body and head of a lion of Leo, the angle wings of Virgo that reflect the starry night, balanced at the scale of Libra, horns like those of Aires, tail of Capricorn, the strength of an ox like Taurus, speed of a horse like the centaur Sagittarius, the fins of Pisces on either side of her tail, claws line with the poison of Scorpio, and intelligent like Aquarius. It turned on Hades causing the devastation of Sparta. Athena on her own came before Kodo and gave it another chance. Kodo agreed to it and fought many wars for Athena. Faring its fangs against the other gods becoming the most powerful thing that ever lived. But during one of the wars Kodo mysteriously vanished and none have seen it since. It is said that a Sagittarius and Leo can find it. And once the Sagittarius and Leo do, Athena will never lose one battle. But unknown to everyone is that Kodo will restart its life with memories of the past.


	2. Chapter 1

**Key:**

[Thoughts]

 _"_ _Kodo/Wind/Earth is talking."_

"Normal people are talking."

-Time skip/flashbacks/dreams—

Chapter 1: Sleeping, sleeping little chimera and centaur

-Sisyphus' dream-

 _Sleeping, sleeping, little chimera dreams of running, hunting, battle, and its freedom. Sleeping, sleeping little chimera wanting to kill everything in sight for that it is its purpose. Sleeping, sleeping little chimera will never wake for it is dead sleep and dead sleep it will stay for I am Mephisto, and my rule of time…the sleeping, sleeping little centaur will sleep will be eternal!_

-Sisyphus's dream ends-

Sisyphus snapped awake with a sharp gasp caught in his throat. He jumped up coughing hard as he tried to breathe. Again, that voice that those images of that creature play in his head for the eighth time this week. Something was calling out to him. But he had never heard of Mephisto before. [What was that? It looked in pain. Like it was hurt and wanted to get up. Was is this happening to me?] He wondered. He looked at the window before looking at his hands. It was still the middle of the night. Sisyphus hadn't got a good night sleep in days. It was frustrating. Ilias, Aspros, and Hasgardo would ask but Sisyphus said he was fine. Ilias was on to him but that was only because Ilias was his older brother.

The door opens and Sisyphus lays down pretending to sleep. It was Ilias. The Leo saint woke to the voice of the wind telling him that Sisyphus woke from a nightmare. "Sisyphus, I know your awake." Sisyphus rolls over facing him. "Nightmare again."

"At times like this I hate you can talk to the wind." Sisyphus sat up rubbing his eyes. Ilias chuckles at him.

But soon that small smile on his face turns to serious frown. "Sisyphus," [Shit.] "tell me what these nightmares about. I want to know so I can help you. I may not show it much but I do care about what happens to you." Ilias placed a hand on Sisyphus' head.

"I'm fine, Ilias. I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry I had the wind wake you. Night brother." Sisyphus turned to sleep. Ilias sighed. [Sisyphus, why do you bottle up such feelings?] he wonders seeing how much his brother was suffering. Ilias kissed the side of his brother's forehead.

"Night Sisyphus, see you in the morning."

 _"_ _He is crying."_ The wind blew in from the open window. Ilias looked at him once more. Leaning over to wipe the tears before leaving.

-Time Skip: the next day—

The next day came slowly but surely. Sisyphus was already a wake, and practicing breaking a rock. He destroyed the bolder he punched. He keeps going until he couldn't find any other bolder to punch and reduce to nothing. But he didn't see any bolder. [Well so much for Aspros and Hasgardo practicing destroying atoms.] he mused but then he felt something from behind and was going to attack when he realized it was Ilias. He stopped balancing on one foot.

"Whoa!" he fell. "Ilias don't sneak up on my like that!" He looks up at Ilias glaring at him.

"I called you name but you didn't answer me. How long have you been here?"

Sisyphus rises his eyebrows.

"The wind didn't rat me out?"

Ilias looked at him amused. "It did. But I thought I ask you, yourself."

Sisyphus sighs. [Of course, but brother leave me be please?] He wanted to ask. But then Aspros and Hasgardo came running. Both stopped panting hard.

"Sorry we're late. Had a late start." Aspros breathes catching his breath.

Ilias looks at them. "It's okay." He said and looks back at Sisyphus the Sagittarius trainee looked zoned out completely. He looked at the ground. The ground's little pebbles move. He noticed them. it was like something underneath was moving or something was coming. [Is something down there.] "Sisyphus?"

"Sorry what?" he looked up. The three hid their shock seeing the small bags under Sisyphus's eyes. He looked pale and his eyes where plastered pale blue now. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No." Hasgardo said. "You look a little ill is all. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Aspros looked at him. "You really don't look like it."

" _I am fine_." Sisyphus looked every irritated with them. Ilias sighs.

"No, you aren't, you should really get some rest." Said Hasgardo.

Sisyphus groans. "Will you guys," Sisyphus stopped holding his head with both hands he fell to his knees soon screaming in pain.

"SISYPHUS!?" Ilias cried placing his hands on the boy's shoulder.

 _Sleeping, sleeping little chimera. Sleeping, sleeping little chimera wants a friend. Sleeping, sleeping, little centaur will join her._

"Brother…" Sisyphus fell into him.

-Sisyphus' dream—

 _Sisyphus woke wrapped up in chains. There was a soft ticking sound going on. Sisyphus tried to move but to no avail. He looks around not seeing anything but the darkness._

 _"_ _BROTHER!?" he screamed. "BROTHER!? BROTHER!? BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU!?" he shouted again at the top of his lungs. Nothing. Not a whisper. He looked around._

 ** _"_** ** _No one will hear you here, Sisyphus."_** _It was the creature from his later dreams. He was in shock that he was speaking to it._

 _"_ _How do you know my name?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Because you are a Sagittarius."_**

 _"_ _Wow. But who are you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I am Kodo."_**

 _Sisyphus looks at it in shock. "Really?! I would say it is an honor to meet you, if we weren't chained like this." he smiled._

 _Kodo laughs._ _ **"Agreed. Maybe when we wake we can go on adventures."**_

 _"_ _Are you a male or female? I don't want to call you a he and have you get mad at me." he asked._

 ** _"_** ** _I am female."_**

 _"_ _Oh. I can you tell me more about yourself?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, I'll tell you everything you want to know."_** _Kodo began explaining everything he wanted to know. Sisyphus was in awe about the tales of battles. Her abilities where amazing. She could summon a copy of the moon and destroy it using the fragments to kill her enemies. Sisyphus laughed when she told him about how she pranked the cancer saints. But one thing on Sisyphus' mind was; [Who has done this, where is my brother?]_

 _"_ _I'd like that. But who chained us here?"_

 _"_ _I did." A crazy man with a top hat smiled. "Hello there, sleeping, sleeping little chimera and centaur. Sleeping well?" Kodo roared and tried to bite him. [Kodo has big fangs.] he thought looking at them. Kodo was enormous._

 _"_ _No need to bite little chimera. Especially now that you have little centaur with you."_

 ** _"_** ** _You will pay Mephisto! I swear it! When I wake you'll exit the "stage" with your worthless life."_** _Kodo snarled roaring. She looked at Sisyphus._ _ **"Find and awaken me!"**_ _She roared breaking the chains. Sisyphus was thrown into the blackness._

-Sisyphus' dreams ends/10 weeks later—

Sisyphus groggily woke. He saw only burry figures. His eyes open and close often as the burry face of the figure turned to the sound of soft groaning.

"Sisyphus!"

[Brother…] he was to weak to speak. When his vision cleared, Sisyphus rises his hand and Ilias grabs it. "Save your strength, please, you gave me quite the scare for the past ten weeks." Ilias smiles at him.

"Br-Bro-Brother…I-I,"

"Shush Sisyphus, rest, get some well needed sleep."

Sisyphus shook his head violently.

"No, he'll chain me again if I go back to sleep." Ilias looked at him for a moment. [He? I remember he was whimpering in his sleep. But he never said anything.]

"Who Sisyphus?"

"Mephisto. He laughed at me, chained me and her, he called me "little centaur"."

"Who is her?"

"Kodo, she was there chained. Mephisto chained her and she wants me to find her. brother please don't let him take me again, please." Sisyphus pleaded scared out his mind. Ilias saw this clearly and carefully lifted him into a hug.

"I won't and if this Mephisto is responsible for Kodo's vanishing, then _we_ will find her. okay?" Sisyphus smiles. "I'll stay and keep your safe okay. So, sleep. If you see Kodo again tell her that we are coming."

Sisyphus nods hugging Ilias falling asleep. "Thank you." Sisyphus was out like a light. Ilias held him like the for the longest time.

"Don't worry Sisyphus, when you wake we'll look for her. just hold on."

I know I made this short but I did this in the morning. I'll update soon promise!


End file.
